Chasing Shadows
by flyaway101
Summary: "Now, at 21, they meet yet again. With venom in her heart and emptiness in his soul, they are about to step into a journey with each other, only, it is going to be a story with loopholes. " KICK. JIKA.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys.. Another one of my fanfics, hope yall like this one as much as all the other ones. The main concept of this story revolves around love and revenge, (i just love this genre) so obviously it will be OOC.**

* * *

**Tweet me what you think! - iloveoliviaxo **

**Instagram - iloveolivia_xo**

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT. YADA YADA YADA. **

_Italics - thoughts, emphasis on words, flashbacks _

* * *

**Chasing Shadows  
**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Kim had always hated Jack Brewer. He had always been a pain, someone who got on her last nerve. While in high school, he had been the typical bully who would always annoy her, tease her, make fun of her, be the complete ass and jerk that he was. Only, his physical appearance matched that of a chocolate boy. Girls drooled over him, they thought he was a Greek God. Kim thought he was a cow._

_She had hated him for ruining her time in high school. He had played with her feelings, bullied her, and had made her a laughing stock. And most of all, she had hated him because whenever he would be around, he would be the centre of her attention._

_When high school had finally ended, so had Kim's torment. She hadn't seen him again. And she loved her life in which he no longer existed._

* * *

_Jack was a changed man. Ever since he had lost his mom in a hit-and-run, he only had his Dad for support. And since then - he had forgotten everything - how to live, how to love._

_His smile no longer reached his eyes, his laughter was a shield he used to hide his broken heart._

_Now, at 21, they meet yet again. With venom in **her **heart and emptiness in **his** soul, they are about to step into a journey with each other, only, it is going to be a story with loopholes.  
_

* * *

_So! What do yall think?! Don't forget to R&R, I'd love to get to know what yall think! :) much love,  
_

_~ Kiya :) xo _


	2. And We Meet Again - Part 1

**I KNOW I KNOW. I HAVE A TON OF STORIES ALL OVER THE PLACE. THANK YOU GUEST FROM YOUR REVIEW ON YOUR LOVE MEANS EVERYTHING SO MUCH FOR LETTING ME KNOW WHICH STORIES YOU LIKE, that way I can organize and prioritize my stories. So as I said before, Hearts United IS underway and I'm trying my best to finish it for you guys. I hope you like this first chapter of Chasing Shadows in the meantime! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1: And We Meet Again... (Part 1) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT. **

_Italics - flashbacks, emphasis on words, thoughts _

* * *

Kim almost fell off her hard, wooden chair in shock. _NO. FREAKING. WAY. _She blinked once. Twice. Thrice. But he wouldn't disappear. She gulped down the boiling rage which was ready to erupt from her throat. Thankfully for her, all that came out, was a mild whisper -

"Jack."

Her seething tone caught her best friend's intrigue.

"Kim, you know that guy?" Mika whispered back, looking at the good-looking guy who had just entered their University Orientation. She looked on as he sat in the first aisle.

"Do me a favor, M.." Kim lowly muttered under her breath, as the Dean of the University proceeded to introduce them to their course at Kings' University, London. _England_.

"What?" Mika frowned at her best friend's odd behavior. In the past 6 years she's known Kim, she'd never behaved this way before. On the contrary, Kim was just one of those people who got along with everyone, and who smiled at people even though they might not like her. But everyone loved her.

"Keep me away from him!" Kim seethed out from her hyperventilating voice. Mika raised her eyebrows, quite amused at her best friend's quite odd antics. Who was that guy anyway, he had the ability to completely 360 degree turn Kim's super-enthusiastic mood to a total sour lime.

"Okaaaaaay..." Mika stretched her 'ay', still confused.

"Spill!" Kim beckoned her, not being able to tear her eyes and apparently intense concentration from the back of his head.

"What?" Mika asked blankly.

"What's up with you and Jerry?" Kim asked, making an urgent attempt at diverting her mind. Anything but... _him_.

"Out of all the things you could have chosen to talk about to distract yourself, you chose THAT?" Mika glared at her.

Kim smirked and shrugged. "Well.. he is sitting right in front of us," Kim repeatedly poked her fingers to a seat directly in front of her.

"I know! As much as I want, I can't get rid of that stupid face! I really thought he would be going to Carnegie Mellon, which would be on the other side of the world, and miles and miles away from me, but no, why would he. He's come into this world with the sole aim of annoying me! How stupid is he? I mean, who gives up Carnegie Mellon for Hilton? Who gives up a chance like Australia for the UK? What a prat!" Mika rambled on and on. Kim stared at her best friend, not amused.

"You still like him don't you?" Kim asked, straight forward. Mika stopped midway her rambling, and stared at Kim in a blank manner.

"Why would you think that?" Mika asked, her eyes giving away her secret.

"You talk a lot when it comes to him. The last time you did this was when you both were together. Ever since you two broke up, so has all your talk about him. You haven't said his name even once after you told me about the two of you!" Kim replied softly. Surprised, Mika looked at her best friend. Oh, so she'd noticed? It wasn't _that _obvious... _was it? _

Mika didn't reply. Sighing, they finally turned their attention to the lecture. The first lecture of the 2 years they were going to be spending in Kings'. With the two people they didn't want to be with.

Jack exhaled a large sigh, utterly bored as the Dean rambled on and on about how epically great this University was.

He glanced around him, taking in all the faces of the people who he would be spending 2 years with. Not one face that he recognized.

He sighed and absent-mindedly played with the watch in his pocket. It was his mother's watch. He hadn't kept it away from him even once ever since she had died. He had been angry then. He had shut himself up in his room, and had refused to talk to anyone. He'd been close to his Mom. She used to be his confidante. With her gone, he and his Dad had been left alone. The only positive impact had been the bond that had developed between the father-son duo as an aftermath.

His life had been simple. He was a prankster, someone who would light up the room just with his mere presence. He was undoubtedly popular. For his to-die-for good looks, and his charming personality. But all that had changed after his Mom left him. For a while, no one even remembered his smile. Heck, he himself didn't remember that he had gorgeous dimples. But later, when he realized the impact his indifferent behavior had had on his Dad, he had decided to at least fake happiness if nothing else, just for his sake. And he had become pretty good at it. Now no one knew how lonely he really was.

As the Orientation came to an end, indicating the end of the session and the beginning of his last course programme, he got up from his seat. Marching along, the corridors, he looked around him, at the walls, at the rooms. He could feel her presence. And he was sure she'd be proud of him. After all, his mother had been in this very place once upon a time. And that's why he'd chosen to come here, even when his academic status opened other great avenues. And he had a good feeling about the decision he'd taken. He knew this would change his life for the better.

He had no idea how right he was.


End file.
